Responsibilities
by Eisdiu
Summary: Dash, now a mature college student, comes back to Amity Park and encounters a boy laden with responsibilities larger than anyone could ever bear. Sorry for the crappy summary. Shonen ai Dash x Danny
1. The kid beside the dumpster

Hello, good people. I hope.. you uhh like this.. or well, if not like, at least acknowledge it's existence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Butch Hartman... oh wait... I mean, I don't own Danny Phantom but Butch Hartman does. Yeah. That's it.

---------

With both hands secured within my side pockets, I quietly walked along the cold streets of Amity Park. I really had no clear intention as to why I went back there carrying nothing but the clothes I was wearing and some ten dollars and a credit card in case of emergency but I knew I just had to. For old time's sake.

The streets were almost completely void of people. A few occasional howls of stray dogs would be heard from the distance. Sometimes, I would jump to a loud sound from the darkness of an alley of something crashing to the ground probably caused by a cat. One of the reasons why I had been all too eager to enter a college entirely distant from this wretched place is because… well, because of its wretchedness especially at night. I know it's strange but the fact that it is haunted by malevolent ghosts only comes in second. I guess it's because of the fact that there was _him. _The savior of Amity Park. The only one person you can truly depend on to save your life whenever you're in danger. With him in it, Amity Park had become the safest place on Earth even if it _was_ haunted by evil spirits.

His name was Danny Phantom.

Ruminations had gotten a hold of me and after walking for so and so minutes, I noticed my legs had actually brought me to my old high school: Casper High.

Back when I was in high school, this had been my most favorite place on Earth. No, don't misunderstand that. I had a consistent grade of D- except for physical education. It was a miracle that I actually graduated without having to repeat a grade. Why I liked this place was because of my popularity. I don't know if I've told you yet but I'm one of the most popular boys in Casper High. Or more like _the_ most popular boy in Casper High. And, though I am ashamed to admit, I am probably one of the most evil bullies to ever enter Casper too.

And that's probably why I felt so gloomy staring at the place. It never changed. I did. And so did all the students who used to go there and so will all who are only about to. And whenever I see a different image of a different location from the school, I remember all the good times I've had with my friends… and all the stupid things I had done with some students. It embarrasses me every time I recall all the bullying I had done. And it even embarrasses me more so every time I try to imagine what they would be like if ever we have a class reunion ten years from then. Oh the humiliation.

Like that techno kid for instance… what was his name..? That Foley kid. For all I know, he could already be receiving tons of job offers from big companies even if he hasn't even graduated yet. Or maybe he already did because he's smart and all. I don't know.

Or that friend of his. Danny Fenton, I've always known his name. I'm not sure why though. I always did. That's probably the reason why he received the worst bullying I had ever given to anyone. (Oh no, shame coming back) I know he was never good at any subject except Astronomy. In fact, he excelled in Astronomy greatly.

I cringed at the thought of seeing him all tough and muscular wearing a NASA astronaut suit of all things with the initials D.F on his right chest as he descends from his space shuttle towards the class reunion complete with a mysterious blanket of smoke coming out of nowhere to add to the dramatic entrance.

Everyone knows a football star won't compare to an astronaut. A handsome dark-haired blue-eyed astronaut.

I sneaked at the back of the school where the extension to the cafeteria is found. The arrangement of the tables never changed or at least according to a comparison with a mental image I had of it from what I can remember.

For every table, a clique was unofficially assigned to it. Oh the social stratification is wondrous. Band geeks would sit here, game nerds would sit there, the popular kids' table would be the one at the center and the losers would be at the table at the far corner just beside the dumpster.

Almost always, a kid would sit on the table with his back facing the scenery of the divided social body. And almost always, he would wait for the only two friends he has ever had.

It's not that I always observe _him _in particular. No, not at all.

My eyes started observing the area as I stood there thinking about all of this, then after a minute, I thought my heart would literally jump out of my mouth due to a white accumulating mist from a corner of my eye and before I could scream a terribly unmanly scream I realized that the mysterious white mist was actually the white shirt of a boy sitting silently on top of the table just beside the dumpster with his back facing everything but the wall.

For some strange reason God knows what, my brain failed to consider this a horrifyingly creepy scene and instead of running away like the wind, I slowly walked towards the table with said boy sitting on top of it. I guess it was probably because he reminded me of him. Is high school always like that? For every batch, would there always be a jerky football jock and a scrawny little boy who would always be the subject of the formers cruel jokes? Or maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions.

I made to place a hand on the boy's shoulder but I paused when my subconscious mind suddenly decided to make itself known inside my head and for a split-second, a certain name started echoing throughout my brain.

"Danny?"


	2. Make up

Here's part two :) I made Amity U all up XD;;;

-------------

From the sudden sound which had been my voice, his head –with the danger of him breaking his neck—instantly swiveled around to see where the sound came from. His wide perfect blue eyes and pale skin seemed to glow from the darkness and for a second, I was completely overwhelmed by the sight.

It's Danny alright.

"D-Dash?"

"What are you doing here?" With that, he looked away.

"Nothing. I was just…" he looked back at me again, "hey, what are_ you_ doing here?"

"Just sightseeing." I answered casually, raising an eyebrow at the sudden change of topic.

"In the middle of the night?"

"Well, what about _you,_ sitting there alone in the darkness?"

"I told you it's nothing. I was just bored so I.. thought it would be nice to take.. uhh.. a walk for once." he stammered. I tell you, he is most certainly the worst liar I've ever known.

"Oh.. uhhm" I absently scratched my head thinking of something that would prolong the conversation.

Sitting beside him on the table, "So uhh what college are you in anyway? Amity U?" I guessed considering the fact that he could still be living here.

He sat there silent for a while, "I don't go to school anymore."

I sat there flabbergasted. "Wait. What?" I heard it loud and clear but I've always thought only leather clad biker rebels do those kind of stuff. Not a scrawny little kid like him. Speaking of scrawny, I noticed –now that I was sitting close to him—how little his physical stature had changed if he even grew an inch at all.

"You heard me"

"What are you doing then?"

"I work"

"Your family?"

"Ditched them"

"What about—"

"What is this, an interview?" he started irately. Standing up, he brushed some invisible dust from his sleeves and walked away. I followed immediately.

"Why are you following me?" the annoyed tone in his voice still present.

"Well, I'm just curious."

"What are you planning to do?" He made a halt and turned around, "Find out if the loser Fenton kid is currently suffering a crappy loser lifestyle so you could talk and gloat about it with your other 'popular' friends?" Boy, was he _that_ fed up about it?

I noticed this was a perfect situation to apologize.

"Listen, I'm sorry okay. That was in high school. You know how jerky people can be in high school? I grew up. I realized how stupid all the things I've done are and if there's anything I could do to get you to forgive me, I swear to God, I will do it!"

He stood there slightly taken aback. Then a strange disembodied growl came out of nowhere and he quickly blushed a dark red.

"Well, you could treat me to dinner."

My face lit up with delight, "The heck with dinner, I'll even buy you a year's supply of dinner if you want" I couldn't help but grin widely as we walked towards the most familiar fast food restaurant in Amity Park: Nasty Burger.

"So… how's college?" for once, he was the one who asked about the other.

For some reason, it felt more peaceful to eat in a fast food at night. Not many ate there except for the occasional nightshift workers on their break. Outside from the window next to our table were filled with lights from cars and streetlights.

I bit into my Nasty double burger, "It's fine. Though sometimes, I can't help but feel like going back to high school." The wide grin was still evident in my face.

"Yeah…" he whispered more to himself than to me.

The dinner continued with me practically the only one talking while he sat there munching on his fries and intermittently nodding his head to show that he was still listening. But as soon as the topic went to old high school friends, the gloom came back instantaneously.

"I'm not really sure anymore"

"They don't contact you or anything?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." I only stared at him. Who would have expected that such a close-bonded friendship would end as soon as college starts?

When I noticed that he was already finished with his food, I stood up grabbing my jacket.

He eyed my action with a bit of puzzlement.

"I'm gonna buy you a year's supply of dinner right?" I answered without waiting for a question.

He smiled, "Nah, I don't think I could fit all of those in my fridge. A month's supply would be enough."

"Well, if you say so" and with that, we walked out of the restaurant.


	3. You'll see me

Last chapter :)

-----------------

"Why are you being so nice anyway?"

"Hm? I told you, right? I'm making it up to you."

"So if I was another person you used to bully, you'd still help me?"

"Well—"I stopped, "What are you getting at?"

"Oh nothing—"

"That would be $58" interrupted the cashier.

"Oh uh, hold on a minute" I reached for my wallet and took out my credit card.

I felt a lingering obligation to carry all the groceries and by doing so, I completely forgot our interrupted conversation at the grocery store.

"Now if you could please direct me to your place of stay?"

"Hmm, I don't feel like going home right now" he stretched out his arms upwards to the cold air. I wasn't sure if he meant to do that as part of the punishment but I decided to let it go. It's not that I was burdened by the load. I'm quite strong.

I felt a hand gently tug the sleeve of my jacket and when I looked his way, he was pointing to a park properly positioned in one of the highest place in Amity Park where from there; you could see the entire town.

"Let's go there" he said eagerly. I assumed it was probably his most favorite place here. We had the same taste.

I got to admit. Amity Park still is beautiful despite it being haunted. I sat on one of the benches marveling at the view when I noticed that he didn't follow. Instead, he continued to gaze at the sky, as if he was searching for something. A UFO? Astronomers.

The silence was starting to deafen my ears so I reached for my phone which also happened to be a radio and the first station that it picked up was a news report on yet again, another heroic deed by the greatest hero of all time: Danny Phantom.

"That ghost kid. This town sure is lucky having that ghost boy around." I said in an attempt to start a conversation. He only nodded in reply.

"But you know what?"

"What?" he asked indifferently.

"It seems kinda sad, now that I think of it. Does he have to bear all that responsibility of protecting the town forever?" with that, he continued to gaze at the sky.

"Yeah.. I guess he has to."

Before I could continue the conversation, he began to climb the fencing that separated the safe firm ground from a deathly fall. My eyes widened in surprise.

"But with not a single friend to have fun with, it's kinda hard to find a reason to continue anymore."

I began to realize that he wasn't only talking about Danny Phantom but about himself as well. I didn't like where this was going.

"Sooner or later, everyone will disappear. So why do it still?"

Standing up and leaving the groceries at the bench, I tried walking carefully towards him and asked as calmly as I could muster, "Danny, what are you doing?"

Ignoring my question, he continued, "If he jumps from here, do you think he could escape this town like you did?"

I took his arm, it was cold. "I don't know. But if he were here right now, I'll tell him this: Don't be burdened by what people expect of you. It's your life—err, afterlife. And you have the right to spend it in any way. Yeah, that's probably what I'd say", I said in a comical manner and to my relief, he started to laugh.

Then my anxiety came back again, he lost balance. I quickly pulled his arm, thankful that I was already holding it in the first place, and we both fell to the ground with a thud.

"Well that was cheesy", he was still laughing, forgetting the fact that his whole body was currently on top of me, and I laughed along. "Hey, I was serious", I pouted playfully, "And I was gonna say something cheesier than that if you hadn't interrupted by laughing like an idiot."

"Oh yeah, well, what is it then?"

"That if all he needed was a friend, I'd gladly be there as a candidate." Then all of a sudden, I found my eyes locked with his.

I'm not really sure what happened that caused that incident. The next thing I knew, I was already feeling soft lips touched with mine. Oh wait, I think I do. We both caused it: my hand on his nape and his (must have been) unconscious willingness to be pulled into the kiss.

We stayed that way for a while until Danny, abruptly shivered out of the blue, came to his senses and quickly got up.

"Oh what were we doing?" he said, again, more to himself than to me.

Blushing darker than he did before –which made my heart skip a beat—he scrambled to the bag of groceries temporarily abandoned on the bench near us and without a minute to spare, walked swiftly into the darkness.

"Hey, Danny. Where are you—when will I see you again?" I could hardly make up the shape of his back stopping for a second. I narrowed my eyes to get a better view as I got up.

"You'll see me again… and thank you"

The first thing in my mind was to run after him and I did. But the darkness impeded my vision and before a minute could pass, he was gone.

I never did see him again that night. In the same stance that I had before that fateful encounter, I strolled back to the dreary streets of Amity Park and found that it wasn't that dreary anymore. Parts of it still smoking from what seemed to be caused by a blast of ecto-beam, I guessed the ghost-boy had succeeded once again in defeating an enemy ghost.

The sun was starting to peer out from the horizon and I saw, for the first time in years, what Amity Park looked like by day and it never did change. From a one of the buildings I saw the figure of a boy glowing from the rays of the sun sitting on the edge with his legs swaying lazily which indicated his good mood and for some reason, I couldn't help but smile.

End

--------------

Thank you for reading. bows


End file.
